Vehicle manufacturers are installing proximity sensors in vehicles. The proximity sensors are typically installed in the rear of the vehicle and configured to be activated when the vehicle is placed in reverse. Some vehicle manufacturers have also installed proximity sensors in the front of vehicles, which have been configured, like the rear-mounted counterparts, to detect objects within a predetermined range of distances in front of the vehicle.
Accordingly, many vehicle users (i.e., drivers) have learned to rely on the proximity sensors to the point where they take for granted the proper functioning of the sensors. This presents a considerable danger to pedestrians, especially small children, who may not be visible from any vantage point of the driver of the vehicle. Thus, if the driver relies on the proximity sensors to avoid small objects, which are not visible from the driver's perspective, the result can be catastrophic should the proximity sensors fail unbeknownst to the driver.
Thus, an unfulfilled need exists for notifying drivers of the functional status of the proximity sensors mounted on a vehicle. Furthermore, a need exists for providing safety features that will minimize the possibility of accidental contact between vehicles and objects, or between vehicles.